Progressive Passion
by xxivxo
Summary: An accidental gesture turns into something much more meaningful over the next month. YuxYosuke. - Warning: Yaoi -


**Progressive Passion**

* * *

He had been so worried about him.

They were all in the TV going about a normal night's training.

But somehow Yu had gotten separated from the group.

They had spent nearly an hour trying to find him, and with every minute that passed felt like an eternity for Yosuke. He was nearly on the verge of tears as he rounded a corner, frantically yelling out his best friend's name. The search was never-ending, and he had ended up running out further ahead of the group as his desperation was urging him forward.

It was as he cried out once more, his voice almost growing ragged from the constant yelling, he rounded another corner and stopped where he stood as soon as he saw that familiar looking face.

"Yu!"

Grey eyes met his, and a familiar smile that he loved seeing lit up the dungeon that had become almost unbearable given the circumstances.

Yosuke picked up into a run again, moving down the hallway to his friend, and just as he got close enough, he did something he'd never expected himself to do.

**He kissed him.**

The kunais that he had been holding were dropped to the ground, his arms flung out and he wrapped them around the other's neck as his lips pressed onto his best friend's with an overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief behind them. Yu stood there for a moment in shock, but he let his hands slide down to skinny hips, his own lips pressing back into the kiss for the few seconds that it lasted.

Neither of them understood just what possessed them to do it, but it was as they heard footsteps echoing nearby that they stopped the kiss and hastily stepped away from one another. Yosuke breathed out slowly, a dumb smile still at the corners of his lips as he was still caught up in trying to figure out_ why_ he just did what he did.

With how adamant he was on not being involved with a guy like that in any way, shape, or form, it really left his thoughts muddled. But just the fact that his best friend was okay made him feel so happy.

In his mind, he figured it was just a way to show his happiness and appreciation. As he still stared at the other, a smile was still being returned despite what just happened. No awkwardness was there, and it certainly wasn't as the rest of the group appeared in the same hallway and was crying out in happiness and hugging on their leader.

"Gosh I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Narukami-senpai, you have to be more careful! Such a meanie for making us girls cry!"

"Senseeeei, we need to do the buddy system!"

Yu was in the circle of his friends, smiling and laughing along with them as they completely forgot they were in the middle of a dungeon where shadows could sneak up on them at any instant. Luckily, they managed to get out without any more issues. As they split up at Junes later that night, Yosuke was following his best friend down the street to the neighborhood where their respective houses were located.

"So what was that earlier?"

Being as straightforward as ever, Yosuke felt a little nervous at how he was going to answer his best friend.

"Oh that uh…I'm not sure man. I guess I was just really happy you were okay."

Yu smiled at the reply, grabbing onto his friend's arm to stop them in mid-step as he leaned in to quickly peck onto his lips. "Well I'm happy too."

Yosuke couldn't help but to blush and then they both started laughing.

It probably would've been seen as strange to anyone else looking in, but they had that sort of comfortable vibe in their friendship. Sure Yosuke was always weird about anything that might've seemed remotely _different_, but it was never like that with Yu.

It continued on. The next week or so they would exchange little pecks to show how they appreciated something the other did for them or to just express their happiness of the other's presence. It was never weird to them, and the rationalization they said to each other set in stone that they would probably never stop doing it.

"Well dude I mean, girls do it all the time."

"Yeah I know. A lot of the girls back in the city would do it in public like it was nothing."

After the first week passed, something began to change in just how innocent it was though.

One day Yosuke was working on a hard math problem, finally getting the correct answer after having attempted it numerous times. His best friend stood beside him as he sat at his desk, and Yu had been adamant about him getting the answer.

"See, I told you if you did it that way it'd work."

"Yes I know, dude I'm just so happy I finally got it!" Yosuke was practically jumping out of his seat, and within seconds his body was already voluntarily moving to lean up and kiss his friend's lips.

Yu instinctively leaned down as well, letting their lips touch. What was strange was that their lips lingered for longer than usual, and Yosuke found himself letting his hands grip at the button-up on his friend's body.

They withdrew a few seconds later, smiles on their faces as they then returned to looking at the next problem.

The next day, Yosuke had been wondering down the hallways at school, his school bag hanging on his shoulder as he was looking forward to having the night off from work and no homework. Moving around the corner, he almost ran into the one person he was about to head downstairs to look for.

"Shit man, you about ran me over."

They both grinned at one another as Yu was standing in front of his friend; a hand had moved out to rest on the other's shoulder from where they had almost bumped into each other.

"I forgot something in the classroom."

"This?" Yosuke held up a notebook and handed it to him.

"Yes _that_."

Smiling even more now, Yu glanced around the hallway quickly before leaning in to kiss his friend in gratitude. Feeling a bit more adventurous today, he let his tongue run out, tracing over his lower lip. It made the other mutter an indiscernible word, and the kiss lingered then ended moments later.

Storing that in the back of his mind, Yosuke decided to get him back for it later.

And he did.

Later the next evening, he was walking out of Junes after finally having finished putting away all the shipment they had received. With a sigh, he was starting his long walk home. The day had been exhausting, and he was hungry as hell from having worked off his lunch.

The street corner that passed by Aiya's beef bowl shop held a familiar face, and within seconds Yosuke found himself grinning away.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I ordered us some food." He held up a bag of food for take-out as Yosuke now stood in front of him.

The streets were empty, the only noises heard coming from the customers that were inside the restaurant nearby. Feeling immensely grateful, Yosuke leaned up, letting an arm run around his friend's neck as he gave him a kiss. It wasn't just a simple peck though, he let himself delve into the idea that he had gotten the other day. His tongue ran over the other's lower lip much like what had been done to him before, and within seconds Yu had parted his lips and let their tongues touch for the first time.

They unconsciously began to press closer together, but the sound of the plastic bag rubbing against their legs made them drift back into reality and they withdrew away. Their smiles remained as always, and without anything being said on what had just happened, they started heading to Yosuke's house.

The thoughts never crossed either of their minds that they could quite possibly be attracted to each other. The feelings that came along with how they were so eager to kiss one another, even if it had always been an act of innocence for showing gratitude or another emotion, they were starting to become more intense. So much so, that it made them start to exchange longer glances to one another.

Yosuke couldn't help but to text his friend constantly in class, always just wanting to see him smile just to have some sort of chance to receive a kiss from him. It always made his heart stop whenever he saw the other lean in to initiate a kiss.

It only got worse though whenever they both found themselves starting to become a little **too** into their kisses. They had already started to fall into that territory once outside of Aiya's that one night, but it only progressed within the next week.

Their kisses had taken more to letting their tongues tease, parting lips just slightly, letting them meet for a few brief moments before their bodies began to linger just a _little too closely_. It left Yosuke feeling breathless and Yu with a sensation that he wasn't sure how to describe.

One night when he was alone and when his hormones were becoming too much for him, Yu found out what that feeling was. His hand reached down, letting himself give into the carnal pleasure of release and he ended up thinking so many inappropriate things about his best friend that he had practically become infatuated with.

Things continued even further, the next day Yu had been thrown a confession from a girl in his class. He couldn't recall her name or anything, all he knew was that she had practically thrown herself into his arms and started kissing him.

He could feel her lip gloss on his lips, and it was leaving the most uncomfortable feeling. As he started to withdraw away, he had to put his hands on her shoulders in order to get her to stand away from him. She only had to look up at him before she took off crying down the hallway.

Grey eyes stared over at the end of the hallway, seeing a pair of familiar headphones in the reflection of the window at the end of the hall. The figure disappeared around the corner. Yu took off in a run, rounding the corner to see the back of his best friend hastily walking over to the stairwell nearby. His headphones were tugged on, visibly showing that he was now lost to the world.

Still refusing to let the situation go, he followed after him, moving down the stairwell, practically jumping down the steps as he managed to reach him before he reached the first floor. They stood in the alcove between each set of stairs, and Yu was gripping onto the other's arm as if to get his attention.

Yosuke said nothing. His head was lowered, eyes cast down at the ground as music was blaring through his headphones. The emotion he felt hit him whenever he saw what he saw made him feel anything _but_ happy.

"Yosuke, look at me."

The words were barely audible given the loud rhythm. Yosuke didn't want to look back, but he still did anyways, under some unconscious command from his own mind. He stared up at grey eyes, and suddenly he felt compelled to kiss him but not for the _right_ reasons.

The halls were practically deserted by this point since it was Saturday. Everyone was eager to just get home after a long week of school. But they remained in the stairwell, gazes unmoving. Yosuke took the first move, letting his buildup of emotions drive him to start a kiss that was filled with nothing but jealousy.

Yu could feel it from the moment their lips touched. The rage was evident from how forceful he was, and he normally was _never_ this rough. Their lips dragged together, mouths parting to let their tongues press together roughly. With a low growl in the back of his throat, Yu felt just as enraged for some reason and he pushed the other back against the median of the stairs.

Their bodies pressed against one another, hips rubbing in a way that they never had before, and the first moan to ever be made from either of them was heard. The unknown frustration steadily built between them and it was falling apart as their mouths licked and tasted as much as they could of the other.

The second Yosuke found himself growing hard he moved his hand to press against the other's chest, making their kiss stop short as they were both breathing heavily. Yu instantly spoke the words that had already been said through their actions.

"I don't like her."

"I know."

Yu never said anything about he had felt his friend growing hard from their interaction that day. But that didn't stop him from touching himself and imagining things progressing even further later that night. It didn't stop Yosuke either.

The King's Game made that emotion return again. Yosuke found himself unable to even look over at the scene as the girls were crawling all over his best friend.

He knew it was just in the spirit of the game, and the girls were clearly drunk but still. It made him feel strange, almost possessive. It wasn't in his nature to be that way, but for some reason he felt it radiating with Yu.

When they were entering the hotel later that night, the others took the passed out girls to their rooms just as the two remained walking a bit more slowly than the rest up the stairs to the floor where their room was.

"You had that look again."

Yu hadn't said anything until the others disappeared onto the next floor up where the girl's rooms were.

"What look?"

"The one that says you hate what's going on."

Yosuke said nothing in return. He stopped though when he saw his friend move in front of him. Yu leaned in, placing a quick kiss on the other's lips.

They stared at one another, as if to decide what to do in the split second that the small kiss had taken place. _It was never enough_. And Yosuke was almost silently pleading that it would go even further.

The movement seemed mutual, their heads tilting up as their lips met to kiss slowly at first. It was done in a way that they hadn't before, and it only grew more intense as they let their mouths part, Yu's tongue sliding to taste the other and to have a lick given in return. Yosuke made a small noise of approval and that was all that was needed as they ended up stumbling back into the ice machine room nearby.

Out of sight from anyone, their hips began to move together, small moans being made amidst their rough kissing. The inner-workings between them became sensual quick, and before either of them knew it their hands were moving to undo the other's pants. Yu sucked at a pink lower lip, hearing the hitch in breathing just as his hand began to indulge in a fantasy that he had been having for too long now.

His fingers grasped onto hardened length, already stroking with a precision that made such a delicious friction. He could hear how it affected the other, and it too made him groan as he felt a hand moving to grip at his own dick.

"Yu-!" Yosuke muttered in his moaning as he was cut off with another rough kiss. Their tongues tangled together as their hands moved in the same rhythm to get each other off.

It took less than five minutes for both of them to finish. Their hands were coated with each other's cum, and their breathing was anything but steady as they had their foreheads pressed against one another.

"Happy now?"

Yosuke tried not to smile at the sarcastic question.

Neither made any room to question what had occurred that night in conversations following later on. However, it didn't seem to be an issue for either of them to let their kisses progress to that point again.

"I think about you when I touch myself."

Yu had whispered lowly, his breaths hot as their kissing was growing particularly sensual that day. They were in his room, Yosuke laid back on the bed as Yu was gradually taking things further by letting himself indulge in what it was he wanted to do.

"I do too-_oh fuck_…" Yosuke bit back a sudden moan as he felt his entire dick being taken into the other's mouth without hesitation.

Hands clutched at the sheets as Yu wasted no time in letting himself tease the other, little licks at the tip and traces from the base to the tip. It left Yosuke feeling on end, and just as he started to suck even harder and at a faster pace, it made those moans grow more intense.

Yosuke couldn't help but to buck his hips along with the motion. His face was flushed; body fueled by the need to finish and his best friend was more than willing to get him to that point. When he saw grey eyes staring at him and a groan felt as a vibration on his dick, he lost all control.

Yu was far too turned on in that instance. Seeing how the other was falling to pieces just from his mouth alone made anticipation build for what could occur if things went even further. He felt himself becoming too hard, and it made him groan only to cause a pulsating to be felt in his mouth. His grey eyes watched every moment of the other feeling that moment of sheer ecstasy. The cum spurted into his mouth, and he swallowed it gradually, still never looking away from the way his body writhed and moans that were made.

Yosuke later returned the favor, and Yu knew that touching himself alone would never be the same again.

"So if you had to pick any of us to be your boyfriend who would it be?"

The second that Yosuke had heard his own name come from his best friend's mouth; he instantly didn't know how to react. He knew it was just a joke, but he also knew just what occurred between them and had steadily been building in the past month.

The next day, the embarrassment level for Yosuke only grew worse as they had to enter the cross-dressing pageant. Teddie had stunningly won (in some strange way), and the moment he had walked off stage he tugged out the small ponytail in his hair, wiped off the lipstick, and was heading to the classroom to change.

He stood in the corner, about to undo the button of his skirt just as the door in the classroom was heard to be opening. Stopping, he looked back to see his best friend back in his normal school uniform.

"Geez you change fast."

"Those tights were itchy."

Wondering over, Yu watched as the other undid the skirt and let it fall from his skinny hips and onto the floor. His arms moved to tug off the vest after that, and then he was about to start on the undershirt when hands slipped around him from behind.

"I would've picked you out of all of us." Yu's voice was hot against his ear, and it made a blush form on Yosuke's cheeks.

"You also said you'd pick me as your boyfriend too."

Yosuke didn't even have to see the smile forming into a smirk that was on the taller figure's lips. Those same lips leaned down, pressing a kiss over his neck where a mark was still present from when he had sucked on it the other day.

"I think you should bring that outfit and come over."

"W-What why the outfit?" Yosuke hated the thing. It was too short and clearly not something a guy was meant to wear.

"If you don't bring it, then I will."

Yu gathered up the skirt and vest, pushing it into his school bag that was lying nearby. He then sat on top of a desk and waited for the other to finish changing.

"I don't get why you want to take that thing with you man."

"Just for memories."

Yosuke wasn't buying it. He already had a fluttering feeling that something was definitely going to be occurring when they got back to his friend's house later on. When they arrived, no one was home. Nanako seemed to have gone out of town for the day with Dojima, and they probably weren't going to be back until the next day.

That left them lingering downstairs in the living room. Yu was preparing dinner, all the while trying to show Yosuke how to cut things properly. It was always a hassle trying to teach him proper ways of cooking, more so because they would just end up getting far too distracted with one another.

"Go slow at first; I don't want you cutting yourself like last time."

Yosuke huffed lightly as he was cutting a cucumber as best he could. When he felt the presence behind him press closer, he stopped. Hands moved onto his own to help him cut the last half of the cucumber, and just as he turned his head to look at the other, their faces were already leaning closer.

Once their mouths touched, everything that they had been doing was put on hold. Yu let his hands move away from the counter, gripping at a pair of hips in front of him. The soft sound of their tongue running together was heard, and he felt himself growing more aroused by the minute. His hips bucked forward, starting to rub against the backside he was pressed against.

The sudden movement made Yosuke gasp in the kiss, his hand reaching up to grip into grey locks of hair. Their mouths pressed together roughly just as his own hardness could be felt growing, only increasing that want to go to the furthest point possible. He could feel how hard his friend was, and just as he parted from the kiss enough to speak, his words were breathed out in a moan.

"More."

Yu stared at brown eyes, seeing the truthfulness even amidst the haze of lust. Letting his right hand move down, he undid the black pants, unzipping them to let his hand slide in and grasp at the obvious erection. His hand started to move, stroking over, thumbing the tip in the way that he knew made the other moan uneasily.

Yosuke had his other hand gripping at the counter, as he felt himself thrusting his hips into that hand just as the hardness felt rubbing against his ass grew more evident. The hand gripped harder, moving more roughly to make an even more pleasurable sensation that before. The soft moans became ragged, almost needy, and it made Yu want to do so much more than touch him.

A kiss cut off only a partial amount of the moans, groans were also heard from the one doing the touching, and made the auburn-haired teen grow closer to the edge of losing his sanity. The intensity was immense, and it came crashing down moments later as Yosuke breathed heavy moans into the touching of their lips.

As his body trembled, he could feel the warm cum spurting over the fingers that had helped him reach that point. But even as he withdrew away from the kiss, and as his body began to settle, a look in those grey eyes were beckoning him back to that point again.

"_I want you_."

Yu whispered the words lowly, the muttering laced with an almost desperate desire. It made Yosuke weak, but it also made him reply not even a millisecond later.

"_**I want you too**_."

Withdrawing his hand, Yu licked away the cum that had been present on his palm and fingers before he grabbed onto his friend's hand to make him follow him upstairs. The door was left open, uncaring about privacy since no one would be home until the next day.

They fell back onto the bed, clothes already being tugged away as their mouths found one another in a needy kiss. It had been a month since they had first kissed by sheer accident. 31 days had passed and so much had built up between them. The moment Yu had slipped away the other's boxers, he let his wet fingers begin to slide into him.

Yosuke made a small noise of uneasiness, trying to grow used to the odd sensation inside of him. Fingers moved, making the strange feeling dissipate and soon he found himself moaning almost uncontrollably. Gripping at the sheets, he was crying out for more.

"Yu, please just-"

Yu leaned down, pressing a rough kiss to cut off his cries of pleasure. His fingers were withdrawn, letting both his hands situate onto those skinny hips just as he aligned himself. The moment he began to push inside he could feel the sudden gasp that was muffled by their mouths. He caressed at the other's hips as if to apologize for making him feel uncomfortable at first.

They grew accustomed to one another's bodies fast. Yosuke was spreading his legs apart more a few minutes later, his hands gripping at the other's back as he was becoming lost in the pleasure they were creating. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Yu pushed in deeper every time, letting his thrusts guide him to that one spot that made those alluring moans be heard from the one underneath him.

A hand moved, gripping onto the dick that was leaking with pre-cum. It moved in a familiar-movement, letting it meet the thrusts that were being made as the sex grew rougher. Yu tilted down, letting his lips kiss and brush over every part of the other's chest and neck. Their passion was unreal, and it became electrifying when their lips met again.

Hands slid down, gripping at inner thighs to make even harder thrusts. The strength behind each movement was immense, and Yosuke was all but crying out in pleasure as he felt his best friend's tongue in his mouth again. His nails scratched at skin, clinging onto the other desperately as they were both rising to that point together.

"Yu…I'm going to…"

Yosuke could barely speak as he was staring closely into grey eyes. Their breathing was heavy, hot, and directly against each other's lips. Yu moaned lowly, letting his hand stroke over the other's dick roughly, already feeling it start to pulsate somewhat.

"Can I.." He'd barely managed to whisper out the words in such a deep tone that emitted from the pleasure he felt.

"_Yes_."

Their lips sealed themselves together just as Yosuke felt his body fall apart in that moment. His hips jerked, feeling his release happening just as a rough sensation inside of himself happened once more as well. They both moaned as they shared a passionate kiss, letting cum be spilt over fingertips and inside a tight warmth.

They stayed wrapped up in one another for a while. Yu gradually withdrew from the other, knowing that the sheets were going to be ruined for the night in the process. He let their forehead's rest against each other as he still hovered over him.

"I don't know what I would've done if I never kissed you." Yosuke stared up at him, feeling the afterglow from what just occurred. He felt so at ease, and in utter disbelief at how far their friendship or something else now had gone.

"I know what you mean." Yu kissed his lips quickly before smirking somewhat. "But, I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're going to be wearing that girl's uniform the next time we do it."

Yosuke was cut off from saying anything in response as a lingering kiss was given to him.

He did wear the uniform later that night though.

_~ fin._


End file.
